<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stress Relief by JamOnToast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270182">Stress Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamOnToast/pseuds/JamOnToast'>JamOnToast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pierced and Submissive Spencer [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Phone Sex, Piercings, Sex Toys, Sub!Spencer, dom!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamOnToast/pseuds/JamOnToast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Spencer is desperate, Reader is teasing, and Hotch is sleeping nearby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pierced and Submissive Spencer [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stress Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>also posted on my tumblr pumpkin-stars</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Sweets,” You answered your phone with a grin, lying in bed. It was 11pm, and you had been expecting Spencer’s call - he was on a case in Colorado, and, as usually happened when you weren’t together on an evening, he called to wish you a good night. He wasn’t always able to call you - sometimes you’d get a text, sometimes there would be nothing until the following morning - but unless you got a call from another team member, you’d learnt not to worry too much about him.</p><p>“Hey…” He greeted, “Thought you’d like to know we’ll be home tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yeah?” You grinned, “Can’t wait. I’ve missed you.”</p><p>“A week’s a long time.”</p><p>“Sure is, baby. Especially for you. I know you’ve been so good for me.”</p><p>He laughed lightly, and you were sure he was blushing too, “I have, it’s been hard.”</p><p>“You know the rules, baby.”</p><p>“Yes Miss.” He whispered, “Had to touch myself once a day.”</p><p>“Good boy,” you grinned, “You didn’t cum though, did you?”</p><p>“Not once.” He confirmed.</p><p>You offered a hum of approval, then wondered: “Should I get you anything for when you come back?”</p><p>“Thai?” He suggested. “Or Indian.”</p><p>“Which is it, baby? I need you to be sure.” You asked, both of you by now well practiced in using this code - each type of cuisine he might want to order corresponded to a different aspect of your relationship.</p><p>Greek was naked cuddles. Italian was vanilla(ish) sex. Thai, where you were a soft-dom, and Indian - where you fucked him so hard all thoughts of the case were gone from his mind. There were other levels to it, of course, (on very rare occasions you would relinquish some of your control to him) but those were the main ways Spencer sought to relieve stress after his job took him around the country.</p><p>“Indian.” He decided, whispering: “I- We couldn’t save them all.”</p><p>“Okay, Sweets.” You smiled softly, “I’m proud of you no matter what, y’know?”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Are you alone?”</p><p>“I’m in the bathroom. We had to double up.”</p><p>“Who’re you with?”</p><p>“Hotch.”</p><p>You smirked, not replying for a moment as you grabbed something from the box beside the bed. “I’m with Aaron too.”</p><p>He whimpered down the line. “Please…”</p><p>“You know the rules, baby.” You bit your lip, “Let me see you?”</p><p>After a moment of fumbling, your phone call switched to video, Spencer’s slightly flushed (and flustered) face lighting your screen.</p><p>“There you are…” you smiled. You knew a week wasn’t the longest time you’d spent apart, but with the rules you’d implemented this time around - knowing he had taken himself in hand seven times since you’d last seen him, and been unable to release each time… along with your own self-imposed abstinence, being able to see his face made you want him even more than normal.</p><p>But there was something there - he clearly wanted to have video sex tonight, but in his eyes… the stress of the case was clearly still eating away at him, and would continue to until you talked through it with him the following afternoon, after you’d railed him so hard he could forget for a minute.</p><p>“How are you, Sweets? Really?”</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll sleep much tonight.” He swallowed hard, “I really need that Indian.”</p><p>“As soon as you’re through the door.” You agreed. “Think you can manage that?”</p><p>“I’ll have to-“ he licked his lips, “… prepare, first.”</p><p>“That bad?” You frowned. He always enjoyed when you pegged him, but would only come home with his plug in if he was in a particularly playful mood or if the case was so awful that he just wanted to forget all about it, even just for the duration of a scene, and he couldn’t wait for the long-winded foreplay before you thrust into him.</p><p>“Kids.” He nodded, “We were five minutes too late. I… I couldn’t-”</p><p>“Oh, Spencer…” You sighed, wanting nothing more than to wrap him in your arms. But he was over 1600 miles away, and the six hour flight wasn’t taking off until the morning…</p><p>There was only one thing you could do for him across the internet: “You can break the rule now, if you need it.”</p><p>He nodded, “Gotta be quiet.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll manage, baby.” You smiled, “You better check if Hotch needs to use the bathroom first, though.”</p><p>“I let him go first.” Spencer confessed, “He was almost asleep when I came in.”</p><p>You grinned, “Such a smart boy.”</p><p>He grinned back, “What should I do, Miss?”</p><p>“Touch yourself for me, baby.” You instructed, “Prop the phone up so I can see all of you.”</p><p>He nodded, fumbling with his mobile for a minute, his palm covering the camera and obscuring your view of him as he tried to keep it balanced against the sink. A minute later, he offered you a smile, stepping back as far as the tiny hotel bathroom would allow.</p><p>You grinned back, “Strip for me, baby, let me see you.”</p><p>He nodded, pulling his shirt and tie off quickly, unbuckling his belt and letting his pants drop to the floor, shoes already removed before he’d entered the bathroom, leaving him naked except for a flimsy pair of lace panties, the white fabric standing out against his skin.</p><p>“So pretty,” You cooed, “I miss you so much, baby.”</p><p>“Miss you too.” He sighed, one hand already slipping beneath the lace, wrapping around his dick.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?”</p><p>“You,” he whined, pumping himself slowly, “What you’re planning for tomorrow.”</p><p>“What about now, baby?” You wondered, “Don’t you want to know what I’m doing right now?”</p><p>“Show me?” He requested breathily.</p><p>You grinned, flipping your camera to show your torso instead of your face, leaving your t-shirt on (you had a surprise for him which needed to wait until he saw you in person again), pumping the long baby pink dildo in and out, matching Spencer’s rhythm. “I wish it was you, baby.” You admitted, hips rocking, “Mmm, you’d be so good for me.”</p><p>“I would, Miss.” He agreed, one hand running up his torso to tweak at his nipple piercings.</p><p>“Aaron’s doing a pretty good job for now, though.” You teased, “Maybe I’ll just keep using him, leave you tied up, unable to touch me as I ride him hard, right in front of you.”</p><p>He groaned, “Please, Miss…”</p><p>You smiled, “Would you like that, baby?” He nodded. You shifted, changing the angle, “Or maybe we can break in that gag you ordered? It arrived the morning you left, you know?”</p><p>He whined again.</p><p>“You’d look so pretty, baby. Head between my legs, choking on plastic as you thrust the other end inside me. I bet you’d want Derek in your perfect ass too, hmm? Fill you up completely? Use you like a toy for my own pleasure?”</p><p>“Yes, Miss. Please, Miss.” He whimpered.</p><p>You watched him stroking himself silently for a moment, just taking in the sight of him trying not to come undone.</p><p>“Panties off, baby. Turn around.” You instructed him. He did, propping one leg up on the nearby toilet (thankfully the lid was down), letting you see his erection and his asshole. “You got lube there, baby?”</p><p>“N-no, Miss.” He apologised, “Left it… in my go-bag.”</p><p>“That’s a shame,” you frowned, “I was gonna let you cum tonight.”</p><p>He whined, “Please, Miss. I… I’ll get it now.”</p><p>“What about Hotch?” You frowned, “You can’t disturb him, baby. He needs his sleep.”</p><p>“Please, Miss. Please let me cum, I need it so bad.”</p><p>“You don’t need it, baby.” You countered, “You just want it. You’re such a spoiled little slut, you know that?”</p><p>He whimpered, hips stuttering, cock bucking into his fist. “Yes, Miss.”</p><p>You grinned, “You’re my spoiled little slut, though, aren’t you, baby?”</p><p>“Yes, Miss.”</p><p>“Face me again, baby. Let me see your face?” You groaned, hips bucking up in bed as you pushed the dildo against your spot.</p><p>“You…” Spencer gasped, “You look so beautiful.”</p><p>“Thank you, baby.” You smiled, “So do you.”</p><p>“You take Aaron so well, Miss.”</p><p>“Not as well as you do,” you countered lightly, “I can’t wait for him to fuck your throat, baby. Gonna make you choke on him.”</p><p>“Please, miss.” He whined, “Please let me cum…”</p><p>“You really want it, baby?”</p><p>“Yes Miss. Please…”</p><p>You gave him no response for a moment, rocking your hips. He whined again. “Okay,” you allowed, “but not until I do. You’ve been so good this week, I think you do deserve it. But you’ve gotta prepare yourself for when you get home…”</p><p>“Yes Miss.” He agreed, slowing his strokes, watching intently as you sped up your own, shifting position so you could thumb at your clit while still playing with Aaron.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, baby… feels so good.”</p><p>“Please, Miss. I-” He breathed, squeezing the base of his cock in an effort to hold back his orgasm.</p><p>“Not long now baby.” You assured him, angling the camera so he could see the dildo disappearing inside you as well as your face. It took all he had not to cum right there. “Oh… Spence, I-“</p><p>“Let go, Miss.” He whined, “So beautiful.”</p><p>“Fuck…” you panted, crying out as you crested the wave of your orgasm, crying out for “Aaron!” just to tease your boyfriend one last time.</p><p>Spencer came with a loud shout a moment later, angling his hips so his release shot into the sink, right in front of his phone, the perfect angle for you to watch.</p><p>Neither of you had much time to recover as, before you could blink, Hotch burst into the bathroom, startling Spencer enough to make him trip over his discarded clothes, the older agent’s eyes wide as he came in looking for trouble, your cry of his name a moment before Spencer yelled out in what he thought was pain prompting his protective instinct and taking any tiredness away.</p><p>What he saw - a naked Spencer, cum coating the sink, and you staring awkwardly at him through a screen - had him backing up quickly, calling out an apology as he closed the door behind him with a bang.</p><p>You stared at Spencer as he picked up his phone, bringing your faces closer together.</p><p>“Sweets,” You grinned, “Maybe lock the door next time, yeah?”</p><p>He laughed, flushing at the thought - the promise - of doing this again. “Yeah.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>The team wasn’t sure what had happened overnight to make Hotch and Spencer so awkward around each other, but they hoped it would get fixed up quickly. They couldn’t meet each other’s eyes, were basically refusing to talk to each other, and whenever Dave called him Aaron they both blushed so hard they almost turned red. Spencer was using his hair like a curtain, the long strands hiding Hotch from his view as he sat on the couch, tuning out everything except the book in his hands and the phone on his lap.</p><p>The only thing keeping him sane was a series of texts he’d received from you in the early hours of the morning, all concerning your plans for that afternoon. Just as coded as the take out system, but all getting the go ahead from him as he sat apart from the team on the jet, simply sending you 💚💚💚 to confirm his willingness for what you suggested.</p><p>Everyone turned to stare at him in confusion as he let out an involuntary squeak as he read your newest text, sent in response to his own, making him shift in his seat, changing the angle of the plug he’d put in his ass after Hotch had gone down for breakfast. Glancing up, he met the Unit Chief’s eye, then turned away quickly, darting from his seat to shut himself up in the bathroom.</p><p>As the rest of the team turned back to whatever they were doing, Hotch pulled out his phone, feeling it buzz against his thigh as he received a text.</p><p>Hey, Hotch. Sorry about whatever you might have heard last night. Though, if you wanted to blow off some steam, just offer to drive him home when you land and we’ll have some fun. If not, just delete this and we’ll try to forget all about it.</p><p>The number wasn’t saved to his phone and you hadn’t signed it, but he knew it was you. He hadn’t known about that aspect of your relationship, hadn’t ever really wanted to know, but now you’d extended an invitation to him, offered to let him into that part of your lives… presumably just as a one-off… Reid had probably mentioned how tough the case had been, and you knew Aaron had nobody at home who could help him the way you helped Spencer… Not anymore at least. He’d never been one to relieve stress in that way, especially not with Haley, especially not with Jack in the house… but he could see the appeal.</p><p>The thought of Spencer’s noises last night, the whining he’d heard before his climax… the cry he’d used primarily as an excuse to burst in and see just what the hell you two were doing… The knowledge that Spencer had a plug in his ass right at that moment…</p><p>He adjusted his pants.</p><p>When Spencer finally emerged from the bathroom just before landing, he caught the genius’ attention.</p><p>“Reid. I’ll drive you home, save you taking the metro. You don’t look too good.”</p><p>His eyes widened and he swallowed hard, nodding in understanding. “Thanks, Hotch.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>